Princess Peach's voice
Princess Peach's voice is a major plot element of the Game Boy Advance game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga and it's 3DS remake. Because Princess Peach has a pure and noble soul, her beautiful voice is able to awaken the Beanstar, which the villains Cackletta and Fawful plan to use to take over the world. At the outset of the game, Cackletta and Fawful appear to steal Princess Peach's voice, forcing Mario and Luigi to travel to the Beanbean Kingdom to retrieve it. The rest of the game centers around the continued struggles of both factions to secure both Peach's voice and the Beanstar. History and Fawful stealing Princess Peach's voice at the castle.]] In the game's opening cut-scene, Cackletta and Fawful disguise themselves as ambassadors and steal Princess Peach's voice, extracting it with a gas emitted by a box offered as a sign of goodwill between the Mushroom and Beanbean Kingdoms. Peach then faints and the villains head back to the Beanbean Kingdom. Mario and Luigi are quickly informed of what happened and arrive at the castle. Princess Peach tries to say something, but all that is produced is an Explosive Vocabulary (or Royal Speech Bombs), where her speech is converted to Bob-ombs and other incendiaries, which fall from the animated speech bubble and explode. Mario and Luigi head to the Beanbean Kingdom to retrieve the voice, aided by Bowser but hindered by Cackletta and Fawful. They make their way to Beanbean Castle where the elderly Lady Lima tells Mario and Luigi the story of the Beanstar. She explains that the artifact is the protector of the Beanbean Kingdom and has the power to grant all desires. To prevent such power being used for evil, the Beanstar was cast into a deep sleep and could be awakened only by a voice of a pure and noble soul. In this time, Princess Peach is the only one who possesses such a voice, and that is why Cackletta stole it, for the witch intends on awakening the Beanstar and using it to take over the world. With a tip-off from Prince Peasley, Mario and Luigi travel to Woohoo Hooniversity where Cackletta and Fawful are believed to be carrying out their plan. Within the Hooniversity, the Bros. spot Fawful making some final adjustments to one of three Peach-bots positioned around the Beanstar. The robots are programmed to play a perfect copy of the stolen voice of Princess Peach, but the sound they make enrages the Beanstar and causes it to break through the floor. One of the Peach-bots falls into the basement with it and makes the sound of the stolen voice again, causing the Beanstar to fly out of the building and break into pieces. Mario and Luigi are later informed of the arrival of Princess Peach, who has come to visit the kingdom, and when they meet with her, they are surprised to hear her speaking with her normal voice. Toadsworth reveals that Princess Peach's voice was never stolen, and Prince Peasley explains that he got wind of Cackletta's plan and beat her to Peach's Castle to warn the princess. They then got Birdo to masquerade as Peach and meet with the "Goodwill Ambassador" while the real Princess Peach and Toadsworth hid behind a curtain. Therefore, the voice that got stolen was Birdo's voice, hence the adverse reaction it elicited from the Beanstar. When Princess Peach later visits Little Fungitown, Bowletta kidnaps her. The Mario Bros. trick Bowletta by dressing Luigi in Peach's clothes. Bowletta seizes Luigi, allowing the real princess to escape. When Bowletta and Fawful realize their prisoner is Luigi, he runs away and escapes with the Beanstar. The villains then abandon their plan to steal Princess Peach's voice altogether and simply attack the Beanbean Kingdom using Bowser's floating castle, before they are ultimately defeated by the Mario Bros. Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga